Death and the Dragon II: The Warlords' Wrath!
by Themulchmeister
Summary: Hakufu and Ryomou are fitting into their new roles of beating up Hollows whilst studying at Karakura High. But when the rulers of Three Kingdoms Era China appear from the outer world, they're gonna need the help of Ichigo and co., the Kanto Toushi and the entire Gotei 13 in what will be a brutal showdown, over 1800 years in waiting. Those Kanto girls are gonna need spare outfits!


Here it is, the timely sequel to Death and the Dragon. I just love Bleach, Ikkitousen and the Romance of the Three Kingdoms story to leave this fanfic without a sequel any longer. So this is it...Get ready for more bloodshed, odd pairings, teenage angst and clothing damage than the first one. Hopefully this will be a big hit.

Oh and did I mention the fanservice...? There'll be shitloads of that too. Make sure you review and let me know if I'm not giving you enough of that or any of the other things I boast in this author's note, reviews are a man's best friend.

Death and the Dragon II: The Warlords' Wrath

**Chapter 1**

_Springtime in Japan is the time for renewal; a fresh start to the new year and a chance to blossom out much like the falling cherry blossoms. It's a time of joy and happiness, peace and warmth._

_But it would also be a time for great evil to compromise this peace._

_An evil borne of over 1800 years of vengeance.. An evil which had remained sealed off from the material world up until now. An evil which would threaten not only this world, but the world of the heavens as well. _

_An evil...which only one hot badass chick could possibly stop..._

_...Oh and maybe a few other hot chicks and guys with swords too..._

_...Anyway...On with the story..._

…

April 10th: Summit of Mt. Fuji:

Chokou had promised himself that he'd finally take a trip up to ol' Fuji-san for a chance to meditate away from the confines of Kanto's busy hustle and bustle. He couldn't remember the last time he had come to Mt. Fuji; it may have only been a few years ago – age was taking a beating of its own out of his memory. Well, however long it may have been, he felt rejuvenated just looking out over the edge of the peak down at the silver coated plains of Tokyo's greater metropolis.

The old master threw off his sandals and went searching for the largest tree on which he could bask under its shady glory. Once he had found his desired shade spot, he planted himself right next to the trunk and entered the Zazen position of meditation.

He could finally cleanse his mind and open it up to the surrounding nature. The Kanto plain was now at peace ever since the seven schools resolved their conflicts, originated from the times of the Three Kingdoms era in ancient China. With no more fighting to concern himself with, the old master took a deep inhale of his Eden and relaxed. He felt as though his purpose had finally been reached; this moment was true inner contentment. He felt he was almost ready to transcend Nirvana.

He would soon get a little push towards that place soon enough...

Chokou's meditation was disturbed by a noticeable shift in the air – as though the air was being displaced by something. Chokou opened one of his eyes and saw a dark space appear through the air. It was as if that space was a hole tearing through this universe; the whirling darkness serving as a void into a dark land of purgatory.

A human shaped figure emerged, clunking a boot of red armour onto the earth. When his full body emerged, Chokou could see that this dimension transporting person was completely covered in this armour; decorated with a black helmet with golden edges.

The armoured figure took two steps forward, admiring this world he had just set foot into. "Ah...After 1800 years, this place feels so nostalgic."

Chokou had finally surmised who this man was, calling out to him whilst holding meditation. "I should inform you that you are not in China, but the island of Honshu, Japan."

"Ah, you look like a wise old man." The warrior beamed in a deep voice. "I wonder if you could pass on a message to someone for me."

Chokou was defensive but showed no hostility to the man as he nodded. "Tell me what message you have to convey."

As strong and skilled as the master was, Chokou's contentment would ultimately bring him down. The warrior had closed a space of at least ten metres in just one second – he didn't even appear to take a step, rather, he just vanished and reappeared there. But however this warrior from another world had completed this illogical movement, he was now occupying the same space as Chokou.

With his sword embedded through the old man's chest.

Chokou didn't show too much surprise at being stabbed through the heart - though he did cough out a large quantity of blood. He looked as though he knew his fate was already sealed the moment this man came out of the dark void. His bony hands twitched as he was being dangled off the ground.

"**Tell those Fighters who dare boast our names that we shall seek our wrath upon their entire world.**"

With those words, the blood clad warrior drew his sword out of the man's body with a heavy shunk. Once he removed his sword, the old man dropped to the ground with a heavy wet thud. The warrior wiped the blood off his blade onto his garb before drawing it back into its sheath. After bidding the dying old man a farewell, the ancient warrior stepped back into the void before the dark space was once again sealed off from the rest of the world, returning back to the tranquil sounds of Mt. Fuji's nature.

Chokou extended a hand out of the puddle of blood around him. He wouldn't get the chance to pass on the message in person anymore.

Forming his extended hand into a few different symbols, some of his blood rose into several serpent like shapes. With a few short waves of his hand, the serpents swayed and danced into position. But his trick would come to an abrupt end, the serpents dissipating as Chokou's hand splashed into the bloody puddle, twitching a few more times before relaxing completely.

Shikou Chokou knew he wouldn't be the only victim of that man, or any of the others awaiting their wrath. He just hoped that this latest generation of young Fighters could stop them before they spread their vengeance upon the entire world, and perhaps alleviate a much larger tragedy than the one of 1800 years ago.

Sadly, the ageing master would no longer be around to see how these events would transpire.

Perhaps he would be the luckiest of them all.

* * *

Oh yeah boys and girls, that guy's pretty damn pissed about those Toushi. And I can't imagine he'll give the young'uns any nicer treatment either. Next chapter we'll catch up on Hakufu and Ryomou who are living with the Kurosaki gang in Kamakura. How will they punch, kick or slash their way through this new enemy? Find out in the next exciting chapter!


End file.
